


All You Have To Do

by Telesilla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Community: contrelamontre, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-12
Updated: 2003-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's had a little too much to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have To Do

Nice reception. Good food, good wine, pretty serving boys.... Maybe too much wine, but no, only had a few glasses. Master had more and he's doing fine. Master. Lovely Master. Big, strong, handsome Master.

Hmmm, I'm hot. Really hot. Not as hot as he is. Ha. Master is really fucking hot. Think I'll just stand in the doorway and look at him.  
Feel dizzy and sort of ... well, hot. All tingly. Oh good, someone's come to help me.

"If you can just help me back to our rooms.... Oh thanks. Huh? No, s'allright, don't need anything. Just Master. Oh, sorry. No, if I need him I can get him here."

Go away. You're pretty, but if I want a pretty boy I can look in that mirror. Mmmm ... everyone says I look good. Does Master think so?

Can't do much about the hair of course ... but the braid at least draws attention to my nipple.

Oh yeah. That one. Mmmmm.... Like the feel of my braid across it.

I've got cute nipples. That's what ... well someone said the other day in the shower. Nice chest too. Good abs. All that gymnastic training has to be good for something.

Fucking boots. Fucking boot socks. Fucking pants.

Better. Yeah, naked is always better. Get to see Master naked sometimes. My legs aren't nearly as long, but they're nice. Wonder if Master likes my legs.

And how about my ass? I have a really amazing ass. Everyone says so.

Oh Master? You ever look at my ass? Ever think about bending me over something and fucking me? I'm tight, but I bet I could get even your cock in there.

Got a nice cock too. OK so it's not as big as Master's, but fuck, whose is?

You ever think about my cock, master? Because I think about you sucking it, with me reaching down and grabbing your hair. If I sucked your cock, if I could manage it that is, you'd have to grab my braid or my tail. I'd like that. Like you pulling me down on it so I could get it all wet, before you shoved me over a chair, or onto the bed, and fucked me really hard and....

Dizzy. Think I'll just lie down here on Master's bed.

* * *

"I fell asleep, Master? In your bed?"

"Yes you did, Padawan. Try not to drink so much next time."

"Force. I'm so sorry, Master."

"It's all right Padawan, we all make mistakes."

"Yes, Master."

"Oh, and Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master?"

"If you really want me to do that, all you've ever had to do was ask."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Silly bit of fluff written for the contrelamontre challenge: _...write a story from the pov (not necessarily first person) of someone who's either drunk or tired. Time limit: 30 miinutes._


End file.
